warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patchfoot
|livebooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny, Beyond the Code |deadbooks=''None''}} Patchfoot is a black-and-white tom with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :When Scratch takes Firestar to search for cats interested to join SkyClan, they meet Patch. He is cautious at first, but when Firestar mentions the Clan, he says he has heard about them, and hoped they hadn't brought along Sky. After Firestar explains to Patch, Patch says he would go to the meeting to see which cats were joining. :The night of the meeting, Patch is the last cat to arrive, running beside the river in a hurry. After Firestar's talk, he says he would give the Clan a try, and become a warrior. :Sandstorm takes him and the other cats on a hunting training. It is noted that Patch gets the hunter's crouch right the first time. He catches a mouse and is praised for his catch. He then jokes that it must have been half-asleep. :During the naming ceremony, he, Leaf, Scratch, Clover, and Hutch are called up to the Rockpile. All the cats are bewildered, until Firestar says it was time to give them their Clan names. He gives him the warrior name of Patchfoot. :Later, he is later badly injured on his shoulder while on guard duty, and is attacked by a group of rats. He is healed gradually by Sandstorm, with a little help from Spottedleaf. Patchfoot is soon allowed to train again. Sandstorm says to Firestar that Patchfoot was making good progress, but was slow. Soon, he recovers, and joins the rest of the Clan in the battle against the rats. :At a Clan meeting, near the end of the book, Leafstar gives Patchfoot his first apprentice, Bouncepaw. [[SkyClan's Destiny|''SkyClan's Destiny]] :Patchfoot is shown to be a regular, loyal, and hard-working warrior of SkyClan and the new mate of Clovertail, and she is shown carrying his kits. In the beginning of the book, his apprentice, Bouncepaw, has his warrior ceremony with his siblings and earns his warrior name; Bouncefire. :He is later shown teasing Sagepaw about not being a descendant of SkyClan, which leads to the apprentice jumping wildly from rock to rock and finally falling from the cliff-top. After Echosong fixes his dislocated leg, Patchfoot confesses and apologizes to Leafstar about what happened. :While Leafstar, Sharpclaw, and some other cats go to fight Dodge and his allies, Patchfoot is made in charge of SkyClan. Sharpclaw is seen giving him advice before they leave. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series ''The Rescue :Patchfoot and Clovertail's kits were born some time between ''SkyClan's Destiny and this book. They are now young apprentices with the names of Birdpaw, Honeypaw and Sandypaw. ''Beyond the Code :Patchfoot is part of a hunting patrol of eight cats. He returns to camp with only three of the other cats, and explains to Leafstar that Sol had persuaded them to split the patrol in half. Leafstar is annoyed, and Patchfoot is ashamed of himself. Fallowfern approaches Patchfoot angrily and asks how he could let her kits wander off into the forest. Patchfoot awkwardly apologizes. After the Flood :Patchfoot, Fallowfern, and Petalnose approach Leafstar about rebuilding the dens, and voice their concern over the camp flooding again. The three say they are suggesting to leave the Clan, as they feel it's not right for them and their future kits. Leafstar leaves it up to them to make a decision, but tries to persuade them to stay. :Patchfoot participates in the battle with the rogue cats, and Leafstar comments on how if they hadn't fought, lives could have been lost. He along with Fallowfern and Petalnose decide to stay with the Clan, realizing how valuable they are. :Patchfoot is seen sitting behind Leafstar, looking contented as she banishes Sol from the Clan. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Clovertail: Daughters: :Birdpaw: :Honeypaw: Kit: :Sandypaw: Tree References and Citations Category: SkyClan Cat Category: Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Mentors Category: Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Minor Character Category:Beyond the Code characters